


-Cold Case-

by baby_bat_98



Series: Tales To Be Told [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Steampunk, gay cuddles, just pure fluff, they are steampunk space pirates even if it's not mentioned much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bat_98/pseuds/baby_bat_98
Summary: "Thirteen years ago, Martin Blackwood had been a chubby faced kid getting lost and throwing smoke grenades at the police in the streets of London.Thirteen years ago, Jonathan Sims had been a walking twig of a street rat whose first word in polish was 'piroshki' and who was jealous of other kids for having parents."A story of change, not-change, and some realy cold toes.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Tales To Be Told [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143992
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	-Cold Case-

Thirteen years ago, Martin Blackwood had been a chubby faced kid getting lost and throwing smoke grenades at the police in the streets of London.

Thirteen years ago, Jonathan Sims had been a walking twig of a street rat whose first word in polish was 'piroshki' and who was jealous of other kids for having parents. 

Not much had changed in those years. Martin was as chubby as ever. Not even a growth spurt at 14 had changed that, despite it being massive enough Jon started measuring him on the daily because "I can bloody  _ see _ you growing Martin!"

Jon had had his big growth spurt two years prior, and was almost certain he hadn't put on a single pound since that summer. Any crew-mate unfortunate enough to have been jabbed by his elbows swore they were sharp enough to cut. But that was their own fault for using his head as an armrest.

Jon also hadn't made much progress after that spurt, ending up stuck at 5'3. Martin meanwhile had managed a few extra inches in the following years, even surpassing his dad and not stopping until he hit 6'3.

Martin had kept his baby fat, but he had grown plenty of muscles underneath it. Jon had too of course. Pretty hard not to with their line of work. But Martin was something extra, even giving Basira and Daisy a run for their money.

All of this meant Martin tended to run pretty warm. Even at high altitudes he tended to just wear his shirt and breeches, despite the frost gathering on the windows.

Jon wasn't really bothered by cold, though his hands and feet were always chilly. And he had to admit that when you had worked all day  _ inside  _ a burning engine, you felt the difference crawling out. 

All in all Martin was very big, very soft, and put out about as much heat as your average plasma generator.

Jon, however, was none of these.

This meant that the first thing Martin did when they crawled into bed at night was to squeal as Jon pressed his ice cold fingers and toes into Martin's sides and calves. 

The second thing Martin did was grunt, as Jon tried to rearrange his elbows and knees into a comfortable position. 

Lastly, Martin would tuck Jon's head under his chin, and threaten to knit him socks or gloves for Christmas again. Jon would say Martin always did that anyways. Martin would roll his eyes and say that was because he loved Jon. Jon would say 'I love you too' and they'd hug each other tighter for a moment before settling down to sleep. 

No, not much had changed in the last decade. Martin still carried smoke grenades everywhere, and Jon still insisted piroshki was the best food in the galaxy.

But Martin's caregiver tendencies had been paired with a confidence that together made him the best captain the Auroras crew could wish for. 

Jon meanwhile had found himself a true home in the ship, and the crew had become more of a family than any blood siblings he'd used to wish for. 

It's weird, how things can change so little but also so much. And how the mess of change and not-change could come together to form something absolutely perfect.


End file.
